An Audience with a Teenage Genius
by RubyisSherlocked
Summary: John starts his new school worried about making new friends, he comes across a strange new figure who seems to have taken an interest in him. Teen!lock. Johnlock. sorry bad summary
1. Nicotine Patches

**CHAPTER 1: NICOTINE PATCHES**

It was a typical monday morning for Mike Stamford. English first period then Science in the afternoon. He hadn't seen his family friend called John Watson in a while, until he stepped through the door and was seated next to Mike.

"You finally moved schools then? I heard your family were moving here" he chuckled "What happened?"

"Well we moved, that's one thing" John didn't really feel comfortable at his new school although he never really did at his old one either, he just didn't know if he would fit in.

"Do you miss any friends at your old school?" John just looked at Mike in a questioning manner for a moment and then said

"Come on. Who would wanna be friends with me?" Mike just chuckled, It was a coincidence; he had been asked that before.

"What's so funny?" A look of confusion and irritation as he though maybe Mike was laughing at him for not having any friends

"You're the second person to say that to me today."

"Who was the first?"

Sherlock was lying on the sofa in the common room with his hands pressed together and against his lips, he just lay there with his eyes shut like he was trying to block the outside world out. Sherlock often sat by himself unless Lestrade or Molly came to talk to him. Sherlock was a tall skinny teenager, kind of lanky with curly hair cut just above his eyes, his eyes were a neon blue colour and cheekbones where very visible.

When John walked into the room he was accompanied by Mike and he looked nervous, everyone in the common room was staring at him… Except for Sherlock.

Lestrade jumped from his feet and held his hand out towards John.

"Hi I'm Greg Lestrade, what's your name?" John looked at his hand, not knowing what to do, he had never been excepted so quickly before. John just shook it before he started to look weird for staring at it.

"Hi, I'm John… John Watson, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too John." He plonked himself back down into his seat next to Sally and Anderson and began to talk about the previous subject. Everyone had resumed their conversations now, John felt a flush of relief wash over him.

Mike walked in front of John and eventually stopped next to a red sofa on which Sherlock was lying.

"Hello Mike, I take it you have come to introduce me to John." He said not even moving his position once.

"Urmm… are those nicotine patches on your arm?" John said looking alarmed.

"Obviously." he murmured "Yes they are John." when he finished speaking he span round on the sofa and looked at John and was shocked to see what he looked like, although he was quite small, he was cute, he had neatly cut blonde hair, grey eyes and was wearing a blue jumper. Sherlock sat there taking in his appearance for a second then resumed his original position. Anyone would have thought that he was positioned like this in his mother's womb.

"They help me to think."

John was confused at this but still thought that Sherlock although he was an odd character, was intriguing an genuinely interesting to talk to.

The buzzer went off loudly indicating the students to head off to their lessons unless they had a free period.

"It was very nice to meet you Sherlock. Bye." John waved with a smile and walked away although he knew that Sherlock was not looking at him. As soon as the short teenager left the room Sherlock looked in the direction that he had walked in.

"Goodbye John Watson." He whispered.


	2. Bunsen Burners

**CHAPTER 2 - BUNSEN BURNERS**

Sherlock had never had anyone want to sit next to him before, he would always sit at the bench to the side and usually did his science experiments alone but today was different, John had no where to sit, the rest of the seats were full apart from the one next to Sherlock.

"Hi Sherlock. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead" a slight edge to his tone. Sherlock was confused about his feelings towards John and so wanted to seem un-interested.

The teacher asked everyone to get into pairs to do the experiment today and Sherlock wasn't very happy with this. He would always like to do experiments by himself but like I said, today was different.

John went to gather the science equipment and Sherlock went to get two pairs of goggles, and there were only the weird looking ones left, Sherlock never wore goggles but John said it was safer and so he should, and so he did.

As they sat down John started to talk to Sherlock, Sherlock felt that it was wrong to not look at John while he was speaking to him although he did it to everyone else, but it was different with John. He got a strange feeling whenever he looked at him, he had never encountered this feeling before and so tried to disregard it as nothing.

Sherlock quickly went on with the experiment, he was quite fast at setting everything up and actually doing the experiment, and so John just stood there.

"Do you need any help by any chance?" Sherlock stared at him wide eyed and then realised that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh… Urm… Sorry, I just usually have no one to work with."

"But why not?" John was confused why no one would want to talk or work with him.

"Because I tend to annoy people by deducting things about them."

"I'm sure it can't be THAT annoying. Hey! Why don't you try to deduct me?" John held out his arms wide as if to let Sherlock get a good look at him but he didn't need to.

"I already did… In the common room."

"Wow! That fast! You only looked at me for a second." John stared at Sherlock right in the eyes, he looked very impressed but Sherlock felt awkward around him and so averted his eyes towards the bunsen burner which he had not been paying close enough attention to. "So what did you deduct?" He said inching closer to Sherlock while weighing the right amount of calcium hydroxide for the experiment.

Sherlock kept his eyes on the bunsen burner the whole time, he tried not to be too obvious that he liked the fact that John's shoulder was touching his.

"Well… your father is a war hero, he brought you up to be like him, your mother is in a terminal state where she can't move properly and your Dad is working so much that you have to look after her. Your sister is a drinker and you hardly talk to her as she took up drinking when your mother was told she was ill. Am I right?"

"Y…Yes" John stammered "How did you…"

"Know?" Sherlock interrupted and turned to look at John "Well you stand like a soldier, and your hair is cut in the usual soldier way. You're too young to be one though so taught to be like that, most unlikely that your grandfather would be with you all the time to teach you. You have a hair band on your wrist and your hair is far too short to tie up, so you look after someone, probably your mother as there is a hair still wrapped around it which is brown, not grey. You have a pair of keys in your bag with a key chain that reads 'Harriet', your sister. The keys are not that old so not your mothers and it also has a beer opener on it, so alcoholic. You have been looking after the keys as your sister is an alcoholic so she usually stays at friend's houses.'

"That was… Brilliant!"

The corners of Sherlock's mouth twitched upwards. He quite liked this John Watson.


	3. Bruises

**CHAPTER 3 - BRUISES**

"So what did you do?" Sally asked

"Well, I did what any good hero would, stand up and fight. I told him that he was a stupid fat asshole and that tipped him over the edge. So the next thing you know, me and this bouncer are having this huge fight outside the club! Anyway we are punching each other and this guy is getting pretty badly hurt and has bruises all over his face…"

"Shut up Anderson. You lower the IQ of the whole school." Sherlock said, lying in the sofa in the common room.

"Do you want to say that to my face?" Anderson snapped back.

"Oh the face which has been clearly beaten in a fight, obviously you wouldn't win against anyone, let alone a bouncer, you would be too scared to stand up to him." Turning to face everyone huddled around Anderson "I don't understand why all of you are so interested in his stupidity. What is it like in your funny little heads?"

"I'm not stupid, you're just a freak, like your freak of a mother."

* * *

John ran into the room panting, he had just heard that Sherlock had got into a fight with Anderson and his "crew" and ran from the other side of the school to get here, the Headmistress otherwise know as Mrs. Hudson's office.

"Is he ok? What happened?"

"Calm down John, he is fine... now, take a seat over here." She pointed to the seat next to Sherlock.

As he sat down, Sherlock glanced at him for a second, but a second was all he needed to see the damage that Anderson and his mates had done. Sherlock had a large bruise on his eye, causing it to swell up and a couple of nasty cuts on his perfectly shaped cheekbones, he also had some scrapes on his arm and he was clutching his side. Anderson's friends were all on the rugby team, It was odd for a small boy to have such powerful friends, but hey, they were the most well known and feared people in the school.

"So how did it start?"

Neither of the two boys spoke, Sherlock just lowered his head.

"Come one boys, the faster we do this, the sooner it will be over."

"He urm… He called my mother a f…" His voice began to crack "…freak." and at the word freak he put his head into his hands and let out a small sob; Anderson started to smirk, he had made the great Sherlock Holmes cry and he was proud of himself.

"Do you find this funny Joseph?" Anderson shook his head slightly. Mrs Hudson was not amused by Anderson's lack of sympathy. "Why did you call Sherlock's mother a freak? Hmm?"

"He said I was stupid."

"Yes and then you and your friends beat him up behind the English block. He is clearly the victim in this case."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE? JUST BECAUSE HE CALLED YOU STUPID? CLEARLY YOU ARE IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE THINGS BETTER!" John was burning up, never had he heard of someone so insensitive before.

"John, calm down, I will take it from here."

Sherlock was still whimpering and John moved his chair closer to him and held him in his arms. He had never seen Sherlock show any kind of emotion before, even though he had only known him for a couple of days, he felt they had a strong friendship already.

Sherlock looked up at John, his eyes glazed over with tears. John gave a small smile at him and then looked back at Mrs. Hudson. He couldn't believe that John was trying to look after him, but he knew that he liked it.

John put his arm round the boy and rested his hand on his waist, he flinched at the pain as it went through his side, Anderson's friends had kicked him repeatedly, no wonder Sherlock looked so weak.

"Now Joseph, you and your friends are going to apologise to Sherlock later and you will be doing jobs around the school for the next week, also you and everyone involved will have detention for the next two days, and if not that many people turn up, then I know who I can take out of the rugby club as I have CCTV cameras around this school. Is that clear?"

Anderson nodded and scurried out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Sherlock, are you ok? Would you like me to make you a nice cup of tea?" She said, a smile returning to her face.

He nodded slowly and she stood up and walked over to the kettle on the other side of the room.

"Just this once, I'm not your babysitter."

Sherlock looked back up at John again who had subconsciously started to stroke Sherlock's hair, he was staring into space and Sherlock just smiled.

But at that moment John realised what he was doing and his eyes widened in shock, he looked at Sherlock who was giggling at the fact that John's cheeks had gone bright red.


	4. Tears

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter! WOOOOOOO!**

**I am open to criticism, it makes my writing better… I hope.**

**Please leave a review if you have time.**

**Yeah. ENJOY!**

**- Ruby :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - TEARS**

A couple of days after the incident with Anderson, John decided to ask Sherlock why he got so upset about his mother being called a freak.

"Urm… Sherlock… You know the other day? Well I was just wondering why you were upset about Anderson saying that stuff about your mum… I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… It 's okay if you don't but yeah, just so you know… I'm always here for you."

Sherlock looked at the blonde boy in the eye and sighed.

"Okay, I will tell you, but only because I trust you." He sat up from his comfortable position and sat cross-legged on the sofa staring right at John.

"When I was younger my life wasn't the easiest, I mean, I never told anyone, I wouldn't complain, not even to my brother Mycroft. We had a nice house and everything, I mean my parents do well for their jobs but my dad would spend a lot of money on Alcohol. It wouldn't make a difference to how much we had but It made a difference to our lives because dad was always drinking… Anyway, my mother was a lot like me, she could deduct things too, I think that is where I get my observation skills from. She was so smart and pretty…" Sherlock rummaged around in his coat pocket and eventually pulled out his wallet. He opened it and presented an old worn photo of a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She had long black curly hair and the same grey eyes as Sherlock, she looked quite tall and very elegant and her skin was as pale as snow.

"She… She's beautiful." John stammered.

Sherlock returned the old image back to it's safe place in his wallet and nodded.

"I know, and I miss her very much. She was so smart that she was often called a f… freak…" John started to rub Sherlock's back in tiny circles and Sherlock smiled at him. "Well, she didn't really care at first but soon EVERYONE started calling her it, she was an adult but she took it pretty hard, and it went too far when dad started calling her it. Everyday he would come home drunk and start shouting it at her for no reason at all, soon he would even call her it when he was sober, he was sick and tired of her "weirdness". She couldn't take it. The one man she truly loved, hated her. He despised her intelligence. I still remember the day when I found that note on the table, I was the first to see it. I was only 5. It said... _Dear my darling Sherlock, Mycroft and Siger. I love you all very much but sometimes it is too much, I love to deduct, it is who I am, but I can't take the words anymore, I love you and although you, Siger, may call me a freak, I still love you with all my heart, I just know it won't stop. Mycroft, I am so proud of you, you will do great things in the future, you have already done so much and I love you, and Sherlock, sweetie, Don't ever let someone walk all over you because you are different. I let lots of people, and look where I am now. You have a gift and you should use it, don't let anyone call you a freak, not even your father. I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Your mother, your wife, your Violet. xxx" _Sherlock held his head in his hands as the tears covered his cheeks.

John pulled the crying teenager into and hug and Sherlock buried his face into John's neck. People around them were staring but John didn't care, his friend needed some comfort.

* * *

John wanted to make sure Sherlock was okay every day from then on, he would always hang out with him and protect him from anyone. It really bothered him, Sherlock was confused why it would upset him. He felt it was stupid that John was trying to look after him but he felt safe around him and he liked his company.

They became best friends, inseparable you might say, they would never leave each other and when they weren't in each others classes they would text each other.

They didn't care what people said about them because they had each other.


	5. Rumours

**Another chapter! **

**I'M ON A FREAKIN' ROLL HERE!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**If you have time please leave a review and criticism is welcome so yeah.**

**Enjoy :P**

**- Ruby xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - RUMOURS**

"Did you hear? John and Sherlock are an item now."

"Maybe it's because they are gay for each other. Oops! I've said too much!"

"I saw them kissing in the hallway."

"Of course they are! Have you seen they way they look at each other?"

"I heard they've already done _it._"

Giggling surrounded the two boys in the science classroom, people had noticed that they have been spending a lot of time with each other recently, but they hadn't been observing. John just wanted to protect Sherlock from others, but it seemed to have backfired and now they were both in the firing line.

People liked to spread rumours around. Obviously John and Sherlock hadn't kissed in the hallway and been caught by the one and only Sally Donovan. They also hadn't done _"it". _

Neither Sherlock or John liked this attention and whenever someone asked about their relationship John would reply with "WERE NOT A COUPLE!" or "I'm not actually gay" but Sherlock said nothing.

Sherlock was sick and tired of everyone's giggling, he span round in his chair to face Sally and everyone else and deducted everything he could about them.

"Obviously you like to pick on others and spread rumours about people because you are too conscious about yourself and so like to switch the how should I say it? Limelight? onto others because you don't want people to know that your parents are going through a divorce and it's all because your dad is in fact gay, so what do you do? Oh! That's right! You try and torment others by spreading the rumours that they are gay to make yourself feel better." Sally sat there with her mouth wide open and her friends staring at her. "I rest my case." Sherlock said and with that he span round in his chair and continued to write his conclusion for the experiment.

"No… No you don't "rest your case"! you are just a… a… A FREAK! HA!" Sally and her friends started to giggle again "Yeah, nothing but a freak."

Sherlock didn't turn, he sat there frozen in his path, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't think of anything to say, but he didn't need to say anything. John was there.

Sherlock felt like he didn't need to be protected by John every second of his life but he was worried that if he told John that, then he wouldn't have his company as much, and Sherlock loved John's company.

"HE IS NOT A FREAK! HE IS THE MOST BRILLIANT PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT US ANYMORE!" John was bubbling with anger, nobody had ever seen him like this before and nobody wanted to.

The teacher, Mr Dimmock, span round from the front of the classroom and exploded with rage. He shouted at everyone until John had returned to his seat and they had returned to their work, but that didn't stop their quick angry looks they were giving each other.

Sherlock started to ruffle his hair from the back, unable to find words to thank John for his act of kindness, so he just looked at the blonde teen and turned the corners of his mouth up quickly, John beamed at him for a second before finishing his work.

As soon as the buzzer went Sally and her gang ran out of the classroom for break. Sherlock and John walked out after everyone had left to prevent being pushed to the floor.

"John. I er… need to tell you something…" Sherlock grabbed John's arm and dragged him down the stairs as fast as he could. Once they were outside and hidden behind the sports hall, Sherlock looked around to see if anyone was listening into their conversation.

"Sherlock, Why are we here? Is this really necessary?"

"Shut up, I need to tell you something!"

"Charming"

Sherlock gave John a stern look as if to say, "Do I need to tell you to shut up again?".

The tall boy sighed. He had wanted to say this for a while but now he couldn't find the right words… A look of confusion was etched on his face.

John saw he was struggling and so he spoke up "Erm… Sherlock? Are you okay? You seem a bit… Lost."

"I love you" Sherlock barely whispered so that he couldn't hear him.

"What? What did you say?" Now John was confused.

"I er… I said that… that… I love you John Hamish Watson." Sherlock quickly kissed him on the lips which made him feel better but as soon as he stopped he turned away from his friend for fear of what his reaction might be.

"Oh urm… I er…" John was completely speechless, he didn't know what to say to his best friend. "I er… I really should go, erm… sorry" and with that he vanished, not even looking back at the blushing genius.

"I'm sorry John. I really am sorry." Sherlock whispered to himself. He felt like a fool, like a stupid child and certainly not a genius.


	6. The Black Car

**Here it is! Finally!**

**Sorry, I've just been really busy but I finally wrote another chapter :)**

**We meet a new character in this chapter hmmmmmm :P**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Ruby xx**

**CHAPTER 6 - THE BLACK CAR**

John stumbled to his locker slowly, he didn't know whether to go to his next lesson or home "ill". Sherlock's actions towards him had shocked him a lot and now he didn't know if he should hide from the teen or confront him.

John decided to go against confrontation, Sherlock had already done enough of it and he didn't need anymore embarrassment brought onto him.

No matter what had just occurred, John still cared for his best friend.

John walked down the road and round the corner, out of sight of the school.

Soon enough a jet black car turned round the corner of the street and slowly drove next to the blonde boy.

He froze in his place and so did the sleek vehicle, What did it want? And more importantly, who was it?

A door swung open and a tall man in his twenties slipped out, carrying a long black umbrella in his right hand.

"Mr Watson."

"What?" John asked, confused about this man's knowledge.

"Well that is your name. John Hamish Watson."

"How do you know my name?"

"Get in the car John, I need to speak to you about Mr Holmes the younger." The man said, using the end of his umbrella to point to the rear door.

"What do you want with Sherlock? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I believe I have already answered your last question. I do not want anything with Sherlock, and my name is unimportant right now."

"Really?! I think that it is important! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY ABOUT SHERLOCK!"

"Fine." He sighed. "You are very determined. Like a soldier… I am Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock's older brother. I am worried that he may be listening in to our conversation right now so as to not waste anymore time, please get into the car, John Watson."

John scowled at Mycroft and headed towards the car door but he spun around quickly to look at the tall man.

"Okay, but I am having my phone at the ready to call 999 if anything happens."

Mycroft nodded and the teen headed into the mysterious car followed by the elder Holmes brother.

"You don't need to do that anyway." he said, slamming the door behind him. "I practically own the police. Anyway about my brother. You have been spending a lot of time with him recently haven't you?"

John nodded and looked down at his fumbling fingers.

"And why exactly have you been doing this? He isn't the type to make acquaintances."

"Well he is nice to me and some other people…"

The elder brother chuckled.

"My dear boy, how many friends do you think he has?"

John still stared down at his hands, he felt guilty for running off. Sherlock might have just lost his only true friend.

"No, you're not a friend to him. You're more than that… He confronted you today. How do you feel John?"

To be honest John didn't know how he should be feeling. Guilty? Stupid? Angry? Sad? Happy?

There were too many emotions inside him and he needed to do something about them.

"Wait." He suddenly remembered something that the tall man had said. "How do you know that he confronted me?"

The man gave him a funny look.

"Well I need to keep and eye on him. He's only young, who knows if he will blow up that school or not. He needs to be protected John."

"Well I have never seen anyone interfering to help him before. It's always me. I DON'T THINK YOU ARE DOING A VERY GOOD JOB AT LOOKING AFTER HIM!" John yelled.

He chuckled again.

"You are very loyal, very quickly." He leaned in closer "The question is… Are you going to stay loyal to him?"

The car came to a stop outside John's house. He looked out the window and back to Mycroft. John opened the door and stepped out into the street. The door closed and the car drove off into the distance, leaving the blonde boy…

Alone.


	7. The Phone Call

**HI GUYYYYSSSS!**

**I am super duper completely sorry that I haven't posted in a while. A-levels and everything… Also I had no idea what to write in this chapter. I'm just making it up as I go along.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one :) I will try to post more soon :)**

**By the way, did I ever mention that I make youtube videos? Because I make youtube videos… If you want to check that out here is my channels name. Rubysmileslikeanerd :)  
**

**Okay I am done now :) ENJOY!**

**~ Ruby xx**

**CHAPTER 7: THE PHONE CALL**

John spun round and raced back to school, his heart beating. He did want to stay loyal to his friend but he didn't know if they would be friends anymore.

John stopped to a halt, his mind racing. He didn't know what emotion was going through him but he knew one thing.

He didn't want to lose Sherlock.

Maybe it was adrenaline pumping through his veins, it couldn't be love. Could it?

John shook his head "No." he told himself "No. I don't love Sherlock." but in his mind he knew that maybe he did. He sprinted down the street like he would if Sherlock was in danger.

After a while he arrived back at school, but by this time he was walking as fast as possible and new that Sherlock was probably in his lesson right now getting shouted at by others. Alone. However Sherlock hated his lessons. He only attended them because John told him to.

John burst through the school gates, and was starting to build up pace again. He was so close. So close to seeing the boy who changed his life.

The teen ran all around the school from classroom to classroom, from hallway to hallway and then he saw him. Through the glass he could see in the opposite building a teenager with a long black coat and curly black hair. Sherlock.

But he was doing something that John had not expected. He was holding a pill. God knows what it did but John knew it wasn't good.

He shouted frantically through the window but it was no use, Sherlock could not hear him.

He couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

He searched in his pockets for his phone and with his fumbling fingers typed his number in and rang.

He could see the curly haired boy look down and take his own mobile from his pocket.

"Hello?" He said a slight sniffling sound on the other end.

"Sherlock? It's me. John." There was a pause, no sound at all. "Turn around Sherlock."

He turned to face the window, still holding the pill in his hand, his eyes lighting up.

"John! John I'm so sorry!" He stopped for a second and then began to speak in a monotone voice "And I'm… I'm sorry for doing this. But I have t-"

"Sherlock, don't worry you were just telling the tru- Wait. You have to? Have to what?"

He held up the pill to the glass and nodded slowly.

"I have to." he whispered.

'No.' John thought. 'No. This can't be happening, he is my Sherlock.'

"Sherlock. Please don't do this!" Sherlock nodded again.

"But I love you." he choked on his tears.

"And quite right too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say this. John Watson-"

"Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then, people get so sentimental about their pets and so touchingly loyal."

John can see now that a reptilian like boy in a suit has slithered into the room. Sherlock is standing completely still, his eyes still fixed on John.

"If you dare lay a finger on him, I will kill you." His eyes staring into mine, like darts, so piercing.

"Oh don't worry, Sherlock darling, I won't… But he will." and at that moment John has a gun pressed to his head, making him feel a cold ring on his temple.

The gun is flipped.

A smash to the head.

Then it all goes to black...


	8. Glass Cases

**HI AGAIN!**

**I am started to upload these quite fast :)**

**I have to say, I did watch the Avengers for the first time ever today! It was so good so I had to add in a little reference :)**

**I was listening to 'Prepared To Do Anything' and 'Blood On The Pavement' from the Sherlock soundtrack while writing this so you might want to try reading with it :)**

**~Ruby xx**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: GLASS CASES**

He awoke in a white room, everything seemed new and secluded and… not right.

He jumped up with a start, clutching his skull from the head-rush he had just received and the weird bump on the back of it.

He started spinning around in circles to find who had imprisoned him here. His eyes immediately fixed on the snake-like boy in front of him. Outside of the glass container. Out of harms way.

Then his eyes fell on Sherlock who was being dragged into the room by a boy a bit older than him. Sherlock was unconscious. And then it came flooding back. The pill.

John ran to the window closest to Sherlock. Banging on the glass with force and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Awww, there there John. Your owner is safe with me."

He thrusted his arm against the glass again.

"It won't work Johnny boy. This is designed to keep you inside, do you think I would put you in something that couldn't?" He said, walking around the cylinder to John.

John was panting now. Leaning against the glass, he said "I will break it, and I will break you."

"Well if you do. You will fall. Down there." He pointed to a large hole in the floor. "An old friend helped me with it. Said it could hold the normal. But not him. Then again Loki isn't really normal."

John didn't want the small talk. He wanted Sherlock, and he wanted him safe. "Who are you?"

The boy looked surprised "Oh sorry, I forgot. Jim Moriarty. Hiiii" he sang.

At this moment Sherlock began to wake up. "Joh- John? JOHN?!" he looked around frantically and saw him in the case leaning against the glass, his hand pressed to it.

Sherlock immediately got up and ran to the glass panel but stopped when he saw a red dot pointing at his chest.

Jim laughed. "You think it's that easy?"

"Leave John alone. Take me instead. Just don't hurt him."

John was shaking his head vigourously. "No Sherlock. SHERLOCK YOU CAN'T!" But it was too late, Sherlock was being pulled out of the room by the same man who dragged him in. After disappearing with Sherlock he arrived back a moment later.

"Should I kill him?" He whispered, nudging his head in John's direction. Jim lay a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No Sebby. I want Sherlock to suffer and if that means keeping Johnny boy alive then we must do so." John was slightly relived but then his ears pricked up at the next sentence. "You can hurt him though."

Jim disappeared into the darkness and soon arrived at the room of which Sherlock was being kept in. Locked in. When he entered he gave the curly haired boy a smile and turned on the television in the right hand corner. And on the screen Sherlock saw something truly horrific. John being beaten over and over again by Sebastian Moran


	9. The Screen

**HEY GUYS!**

**Some of you are Guests and so I cannot reply to you but you seem confused with what is going on in my story.**

**I don't know what you aren't understanding about my story. Maybe read it again? Anyway to the person who doesn't like the fact that this has "no real plot" and it's "just a bunch of fluff..." Well I am proud of this story and I am enjoying writing it. Also If you don't like "just a bunch of fluff" Then don't read it. Don't leave nasty reviews.**

**There, it's off my chest and thanks Lucy for your lovely comment :) x**

**So without further ado my story.**

**Ruby x**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: THE SCREEN**

Sherlock jumped up from his chair and slammed down his fists on the table.

"You said you would LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He roared. Jim just stood there, smirking. He tugged on his suit jacket and twisted his head to the side slightly.

"Ooh Sherly, getting a bit angry are we?" he shook his head slowly "tut tut tuuut. You know better than that." He said in his sly Irish accent.

"Apparently I don't and neither do you. Now leave him alone. Please." He was growing desperate, his heart aching "Please."

"Ooh! I got the great Sherlock Holmes to beg!" He clapped his hands with joy "That's one to add to the books!"

Sherlock just stood there, scowling at him. Moriarty held his hands up in the air. "Okay! Okay! I will leave Johnny Boy alone! Of course I will keep him inside that case but I will tell Sebby to stop. I promise." He placed one hand on his chest "Hand on my... well, I don't need a heart. You do though."

He walked out of the roomn, he walks with his back facing Sherlock because he knows that he can't do anything to him. He has the power and he plans to keep it.

On the screen Sherlock can see the boy in the suit walk over to the glass case and tapp on it. Sebastians head snaps up instantly, like a dog under control. Jim gestures to him as if to say leave him and come here. Moran stands up straight and marches to the door like a robot soldier. Sherlock can now see a shaking John Watson who is curled up in a ball in the centre of the clear cylinder.

Jim takes a key from his pocket and locks the controls after typing a series of numbers. Sherlock can't make them out and Jim wouldn't be stupid enough to have the code linked to something. It must be random numbers.

The voice of Jim Moriarty echoes around the room on an overhead speaker. "You can come and see Johnny now Sherly."

Sherlock flicks his head to the door and runs out of the room as fast as he can but when he arrives Jim and "Sebby" are gone.


	10. The Game

**NEXT CHAPTER WOOO!**

**I fyou like Divergent the book series, you might like this chapter (hint hint)**

**Okay bye :)**

**~ Ruby x**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE GAME**

"I'm sorry John..." Sherlock wept "This never would have happened if I didn't say 'I love you'" Sherlock's head was pressed against the glass, John limped over to him. He had blood coming from his nose and cheek and had grazes on his face. The genius could see where his bruises were beginning to form and he was also clutching his side where he had been kicked repeatedly.

Sherlock looked at his companion and then to the door. He was going to kill both of those maniacs but it wasn't going to be easy...

"Sherlock. Sherlock look at me." John said softly "It's not your fault. I'm glad you did. I don't care that I'm here. I care that you are here. You should be safe and to be honest you aren't very good in a fight." Sherlock chuckled "I love you Sherlock Holmes and I will never stop loving you."

"And I will never stop loving you." They smiled at each other before remembering where they were.

"John you are going to be alright. I will get you out of there." He ran to the controls and frantically pressed buttons.

"It won't work Sherly darling" They heard on the tannoy system. "But I will help you out a bit." The door to the prison slid open "See, I can be nice sometimes Sherlock." He ran to the boy he loved and wrapped his arms around him, heaving him off the floor and towards the exit. They were so close to getting out when it happened...The door shut, locking them both in.

"Sherlock sweetie, I did say a bit. Now you two love birds are together. In your cage."

Sherlock slunk down into a heap on the floor with the injured teen. "You will be okay. I promise. I got us into this mess. I need to get you to a hospital." Sherlock said quickly, he was a mess, and his eyes were frantically looking from injury to injury. You could see his mind working and trying to find a way out of this place.

"Oh alright! Alright!" The Irish voice boomed through the speakers. "Alright, I will let you out but don't think it will be easy. I like to watch you play the game."

Sherlock picked up John and then he limped along with the fast detective as fast as he could. They reached a door on the other side of the case which opened when Jim was talking. When they got through, it shut rapidly behind them, plunging them into darkness. They both looked around frenetically.

"Now how do we get out?" John queried.

"It's just a game to him John, and that means we have to play... and win." Sherlock snapped his head round simultaneously to John as they heard a loud growl coming from the end of the corridor.

The hallway lightened up a bit but only enough to see two glowing red eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs snarling at them both. Sherlock jumped in front of John to protect him although he knew it wouldn't work. And then it happened. The monster charged at him and clawed at his face and body, ripping off pieces of his skin. Sherlock screamed in pain and a knife and some cheese appeared in front of him.

"Which do you choose Sherlock?" Jim's voice echoed. Sherlock grabbed the knife and stabbed the creature in the eye, then the heart. It wailed and fell making a thud on the floor.

When the lights came back on, the huge hound that had just been attacking him had now turned into a middle sized dog.

"Dauntless. Hmm so I was right." Jim said as the knife disappeared from Sherlock's fist. He then helped John off the floor again while repeatedly asking him if he was alright and they both hobbled towards the next door.


End file.
